This study proposes to give the opportunity to check the efficacy of heat sterilization reuse in terms of urea clearance. We will also be able to assess B2-microglobulin clearance, protein losses and the influence of this new type of dialyzer reprocessing on cytokines stimulation and macrophage function, as these have not been studies yet.